


【露普】塵埃落定‧裡篇（中）

by wish2611



Series: 塵埃落定 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 塵埃落定 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552738





	【露普】塵埃落定‧裡篇（中）

1949年5月23日，在美、英、法三國的扶持下，德意志聯邦共和國成立，獨獨漏了被蘇聯佔領的東德意志地區。

得到消息的那一刻，基爾伯特長長地嘆了一口氣。

暌違四年，德意志終於再次擁有正式的主權、國家與政府，代價卻是德意志的分裂。  
資本主義與社會主義，兩個截然不同的世界。

「來去看看吧！幫我帶路。」

和心情沉重的基爾伯特不同，伊凡顯得泰然自若，不由分說便拉著基爾伯特前往西柏林。

那時東西柏林還沒有被嚴格封鎖，讓他們簡簡單單就越過分割德意志的界限，混進西德總理就職典禮的觀禮人群之中。

基爾伯特用臨時買來的望遠鏡四處張望，終於在眾多西德官員中找到一名金髮藍眼的德意志青年、與自己分別已久的弟弟路德維希。

他的神情是一如既往的嚴肅堅定，亞瑟、法蘭西斯還有那個討厭的美國都陪在他旁邊。

「德國和德國人民不是完全自由的，還未能享有與其他民族同等的權利，尤其令人痛心的是，它被分割成了兩部分。但是，我們至少可以為國家爭取到相對的自由而感到欣慰。」

特別架設的講臺上，阿登納總理正以沈穩的語調向民眾發表就職演說，為德意志描繪艱辛而光明的未來。

「歷史的教訓是，希特勒倒下去仍然可以再產生希特勒，但德國的人民和國家卻永遠不會改變。」

演講到一半時，伊凡有感而發。

他偏頭看向基爾伯特，又低聲說道：「但他有一句話說對了……國家的安全不能寄託於別人的恩賜上，歷史總是在軍刀上前進，這個世界就是弱肉強食的世界。」

伊凡的話透著一種真正的冷酷，輕輕一句話就刺到基爾伯特的痛處，心臟像是被刺刀撕裂一樣地疼。

基爾伯特沒有回應，想要繼續聽演講，卻什麼也聽不進去。

他又站了一會，突然覺得一切都索然無味，乾脆拋下伊凡走到相對安靜的一角，靠在修剪整齊的行道樹上發呆。

到處都掛滿西德的黑紅金三色國旗，許多人也自備小型國旗來回揮舞。

黑色是禁慾，走出黑暗；紅色是熱情，踏過鮮血；金色是希望，爭取自由。從19世紀的德意志大學生聯合會以來，這三個顏色便是象徵德意志民族的顏色，直到被納粹的卐字所取代。

結束慘痛的第二次世界大戰，德意志終於找回自己的顏色。然而張牙舞爪的黑鷲已經在世界地圖上被公開處決，再也沒有黑與白的普魯士旗幟飄揚於地球的任何一個角落，除了舊貨攤、焚化爐和歷史博物館。

他經歷過多次的挫折慘敗與絕境，主權被剝奪、政府被解散、名稱被抹消，卻直到這個喧囂的午後，才恍然體會到死亡的真實與恐懼。

普魯士曾經統治柏林長達數百年，自己卻彷彿再也不屬於這裡。

不知過了多久，基爾伯特的嘴裡被塞進一粒俄羅斯奶酪糖，過於甜膩的味道讓他忍不住皺起眉頭回過神來。

他把糖果嚼碎吞下，轉頭一看才發現伊凡不知何時已走到樹下，正近距離注視自己，近到能感受到對方輕淺的呼吸，還有那淡淡的冰雪的氣息。

「你在看什麼？」

略嫌曖昧的距離讓基爾伯特感到渾身不自在，明知對方沒有特別的意思，還是挪了下位置，避開那過於專注的目光。

「普魯士明明很愛發脾氣，為什麼這次不生氣也不反抗？奇怪，明明和以前一樣啊！」

伊凡用冰涼的大手按住基爾伯特的額頭確定沒有發燒，又藉著身高優勢揉了揉對方銀色的髮絲，感到有些失望。

他習慣服從領袖，也習慣他人服從自己，卻不習慣這樣安靜又消沈的基爾伯特。聽話是很好，但還是那個喜歡挑釁自己、處處和自己作對的基爾伯特比較有趣。

「本大爺又不是你的玩具，誰管你覺得有不有趣。」

基爾伯特重重哼了一聲，拍開伊凡的手。

伊凡親暱的觸碰讓他有莫名的異樣感，從意識到自己喜歡上對方以後，他的某些情感就越來越難以控制，儘管每次都努力掩飾，用普魯士軍人引以為豪的自制力。

「所以你決定反抗囉？」

伊凡聞言眼睛一亮，興致勃勃地追問道：「那你要怎樣的懲罰遊戲？去西伯利亞種馬鈴薯、跳進冰湖抓魚，還是倒吊在坦克車上體驗地心引力的存在？」

「砰！」

基爾伯特正想反駁，接連傳來的砲聲就讓他繃緊神經，下意識拉住伊凡的手想要找地方掩蔽，那是無數槍林彈雨的日子裡磨練出來的反射性動作。

「快……」

基爾伯特才說一個字就發覺不對，世界戰爭已經結束，而最有可能挑起下一次大戰的國家便站自己身邊。

意識到自己根本搞錯了狀況，他訕訕地放慢腳步說道：「呃、其實慢點走也可以，放禮炮而以無所謂。」

「嘻嘻、普魯士果然很好玩。」

銀髮青年有些困窘的表情讓伊凡忍不住笑了出來，換來對方一記白眼。

「要玩就去你家門口堆雪球玩，要不是剛剛分心……反正本大爺反應靈敏，才不像你這頭熊一樣笨重遲鈍。」

廣場周圍是密密麻麻的人群，為了看得更清楚，基爾伯特快速爬到高聳的菩提樹上，還故意一搖一晃抖落不少樹葉，向伊凡證明自己身手矯捷。

隨著國家的建立，西德再次被武裝起來，高大英挺的將士手持擦得精亮的步槍，在巨大的廣場上列隊行進，接受祖國與領袖的檢閱。

最引人注目的是那一整排的坦克車，全部砲管朝天發射禮炮，砲聲一聲響似一聲，伴隨人群此起彼落的歡呼聲。

明明該是熱鬧歡慶的場合，基爾伯特卻感到說不出的失落。

眼前的畫面讓他聯想到遙遠的二百多年前，有位俄國沙皇曾經擺出更高的規格，真誠地歡迎普魯士的到來。

一百五十門禮炮齊射，震耳欲聾的砲聲嚇壞正要離去的奧地利公使，伊凡則笑吟吟站在冬宮廣場上迎接，身後是上千名身穿普魯士軍服的俄羅斯近衛軍。

那些片段是那麼地清晰，然而如今的世界早就沒有當初的痕跡。

俄羅斯和普魯士都變了太多太多，儘管彼此的外貌依然年輕如昔。

砲擊停止後，基爾伯特依舊坐在粗壯的樹枝上。

他遠遠看著軍隊的操演，心臟有一瞬間抽痛，低聲向樹下的伊凡問道：「喂！你記不記得……七年戰爭時的沙皇叫什麼名字？」

只是有點懷念，那個沒有層出不窮的大型殺戮武器，還要用戰馬拉動笨重火砲、普魯士還是普魯士的時代。

那時的俄羅斯和普魯士還單純得多，有利用有算計有同盟有友誼，卻少了極端的對立與仇恨，由無數鮮血凝結而成。

「彼得三世‧費奧多羅維奇。」

伊凡回答得不假思索，他對每任的領袖都記得一清二楚，不管是好是壞，都是他不願忘卻的過去。

他想了想，又接著說道：「蠢蛋彼得瘋狂崇拜你家的上司，連我都被迫換上普魯士軍服。嘻嘻！要是知道普魯士真的過來了，他一定會再加三百門禮炮迎接。」

「迎接？你的迎接方式不就是摧毀普魯士王宮、拆掉勝利大道上本大爺所有上司的塑像，還想把弗理茨老爹丟進焚化爐裡嗎？」

基爾伯特冷聲諷刺，伊凡卻笑吟吟地回應：「那是為了消滅法西斯獨裁政權的重要基礎、反動的普魯士軍國主義，我還幫你把腓特烈的塑像移到波坦茨去喔！」

聞言，基爾伯特的神情一黯，揚起淡淡的苦笑。

「哪來的普魯士？全都只剩下德意志。」

「沒有普魯士也無所謂，他們的是德意志聯邦共和國，那我們的就叫做德意志民主共和國好了。」

似乎沒有注意到基爾伯特的情緒變化，伊凡用右手捏著下巴想了一會，笑意盈盈地拍手決定。

當然，一點也沒有徵詢對方意見的打算。

「德意志『民主』共和國？本大爺從來就不知道蘇聯有民主這種東西。」

「人民才是國家的主人，當然，黨必須掌控一切。」

「沒有一個文明國家會承認這樣的德意志。何況德意志早就發佈聲明，不承認、也不允許世界承認德意志聯邦共和國以外的德意志國家。」

基爾伯特自嘲地說道，聲音有些迷茫，透著一絲心灰意懶。

「那又如何？美國和他嘍囉們的意見和蘇聯有什麼關係？」

對於基爾伯特的質疑，伊凡一臉疑惑地反問，彷彿真的毫不在意一般。

他比出槍擊的手勢，遙遙對準遠處的阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟，散發毫不掩飾的冰冷殺意，用理所當然的語氣續道：「就像葉卡潔琳娜說的，總有一天，歐洲會全落到俄羅斯腳下……當然，再來連美洲都會是蘇聯的。」

熟悉而陌生的名字讓基爾伯特愣了一下，想到那名野心勃勃要把一切納入掌中的普魯士公主，他的心突然有些微的觸動，噗嗤一聲笑了出來。

是啊、又有什麼關係？

普魯士女性都能成為俄羅斯女皇，她的祖國又怎能事到臨頭還猶疑徬徨？

「噗哈哈哈哈！」

基爾伯特一手搥打堅硬的樹幹，越笑越大聲，帶著揮之不去的苦澀。伊凡則疑惑地盯著他直瞧，不知道對方又是哪根筋出了問題。

等到基爾伯特笑聲漸歇，廣場也逐漸安靜下來。

「德國的分裂總有一天會宣告結束，這是我們的堅定信念。分裂不結束，歐洲將永無寧日……」

不知不覺間，軍隊已經停止操演，一名金髮藍眼的德意志青年走到講臺上發言，無數現場、以及收音機前的聽眾屏息聆聽。

某方面而言，那是比德國總理更加重要的存在——他們的德意志祖國。

「德國的分裂完全是由戰勝國之間的不和造成的，因此戰勝國也應該去消除這種不和。我們希望，不要再給我們與東部及柏林的兄弟姐妹的重新團聚增添任何障礙。」

說著說著，路德維希的神情柔和下來，同時也感染了現場的聽眾。

他們或多或少都有親朋好友在界線的對面，卻被戰勝國的佔領所割裂，硬生生從「同胞」變成「外國人」，氣氛頓時染上感傷與懷念。

「是的，我們一定能夠再次團聚，我的……兄弟。」

在眾人的注視下，德意志青年抬頭望向湛藍的天際，彷彿在對遠方的至親訴說。

他的話聲堅定而執著，能清楚感受到其中蘊含的重量，累積上百年的情感，源自骨血的牽絆。

「當然。」

似乎在回應路德維希的話語，基爾伯特低聲說道，又長長吁了一口氣，感到奇異的釋然。

一定能夠再次團聚，我的兄弟。

他摘下一片樹葉在掌間揉碎，接著探下頭對伊凡喊道：「喂！伸手。」

伊凡不明就理，但還是把手伸了出來，基爾伯特立刻一躍而下，左手順勢朝伊凡伸出的左手用力一拍，擊掌為盟。

「那，合作愉快。」

說著，基爾伯特低低笑了起來，回覆一貫自信張揚的神態，見證無數歷史的豔紅色眼眸也變得明亮而不可逼視。

即使世界上再也沒有普魯士，普魯士依然是普魯士，桀驁不遜、永不屈服的鋼鐵王國。

「喔？」

對方爽快的態度反而讓伊凡有些不敢置信，他直直看著基爾伯特，認真地問道：「你真的理解並願意信奉共產主義，和資本主義的世界敵對嗎？那其中包括你的弟弟，由你所統一、建立並壯大的德意志國家。」

「別傻了！本大爺的信仰永遠是德意志國家，不會是蘇維埃聯邦也不是社會主義體制，更別說是對你效忠。」

基爾伯特左手握拳敲了伊凡的胸口一下，振振有詞地反駁。

他深深看了路德維希最後一眼，拉住伊凡的手臂轉身就走，穿越歡慶的西德人民，往東方、為蘇聯所佔領的德意志而去。

「以前有個夢想家說過……勞工階級是群眾的代表，現在卻受到資本家嚴酷壓迫，毫無抗爭的餘地。如今他們終於覺醒，將起來創造一個歷史上所僅見的不虞匱乏的時代。」

基爾伯特搜尋陳舊的記憶，回憶被共產黨人奉為圭臬的卡爾‧馬克思《資本論》的字句，慢悠悠地覆誦。

「國家不能只有一個聲音，這些也是我的子民的聲音。既然有西邊有資本主義的德意志，又為什麼東邊不能有共產主義的德意志？」

基爾伯特深信，這只是一個暫時的過渡性國家，東與西的德意志終有一天會再次合而為一。

而他會守著這個沒有「德意志」的德意志，直到那注定的日子來臨。

但或許，還有小小的、微妙的私心。

想要知道社會主義的德意志究竟能成為怎樣的國家。

想要站在那名斯拉夫青年的身旁，看看這天真又瘋狂的巨大帝國，究竟會走向何方。

西德成立的隔天，烏布利希命人將宅邸收拾整齊，果然在無星也無月的深夜裡，迎來代表蘇聯政府的貴客，擁有柔軟奶油色髮絲的斯拉夫青年。

蘇聯是由眾多國家組合而成的集團，而其主宰與意志的執行者便是俄羅斯，俄羅斯蘇維埃聯邦社會主義共和國。

「請問最高蘇維埃有何指示？俄羅斯同志。」

烏布利希恭謹地詢問，親手為對方端上一杯冒著熱氣的俄羅斯紅茶。

作為德意志社會主義統一黨的領袖、被蘇聯所佔領的東德意志地區實際上的掌權者，他經歷過兩次世界大戰，敢於痛斥德意志皇帝與普魯士軍國主義，也敢於公開對抗希特勒與納粹政權，卻始終畏懼這個看似溫和純樸的青年，只因在「國家」面前，人類是那樣地短暫而渺小。

他二十年前流亡到莫斯科時看俄羅斯是這副模樣，二十年後也還是這副模樣，「國家」似乎永遠存在，無論王朝如何更迭興滅、世界如何風雲變化。

「選出第三德意志人民國會，制定德意志民主共和國憲法。我相信你可以辦好，瓦爾特同志。」

伊凡拿起紅茶輕輕晃動，一句話便決定德意志分裂的命運，語氣平淡到彷彿在談論晚餐的培根要幾片。

烏布利希並不意外，早在德國被分區佔領時他就對此有心裡準備，問題只在於德意志未來將以何種形式迎來統一。

「是的。但我們缺少一個……」

他努力斟酌用詞，一時之間卻想不到該如何委婉請求。

這個共產主義的德國需要一個象徵，一個讓國民認同、讓資本主義世界承認它是個國家的象徵，而非僅僅是蘇聯扶植的傀儡政權。

「放心，我帶了個禮物給你，希望你能在社會主義的道路上持續前進。」

意會到烏布利希未竟的話語，伊凡放下手中的茶杯，輕輕拍了下手說道：「我還要去匈牙利和捷克，這裡就交給你了。你應該不會讓我失望吧？基爾伯特同志。」

伊凡等了一下卻沒有得到任何回應，他不甚在意地笑了笑便起身離去，帶走一干隨行人員，留下一名身穿深藍色軍服的青年。

青年默默看著伊凡離去的背影，等到漆黑的座車消失在深夜的巷道中時，他才收回視線走到烏布利希面前，伸手摘下過於寬大的軍帽，露出銀白色的頭顱以及原本被隱藏在陰影之下的面容。

不同於俄羅斯其他部屬畏縮懼怕的模樣，他面容沈靜，帶著上位者不怒自威的氣勢。

「唔……您、您是？！」

烏布利希先是疑惑了下，覺得似乎在哪見過對方，一會才反應過來，由那標誌性的銀髮紅眼聯想到對方的身份，不可思議，卻又最符合如今的局勢。

那由國家或地區的精神文化以及人民的思念集結而成，和「俄羅斯」同樣處於歷史背面、似人而非人的存在。

基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特，以軍國主義聞名於世的普魯士王國。

同時也是馬克思與恩格斯的祖國，親身經歷百年來社會主義的誕生與實踐。

「需要自我介紹嗎？未來的上司先生。」

銀髮青年似乎是大病初癒，神情還有些憔悴，凜然的氣質與筆挺的站姿卻顯示他依然是歷經無數血火粹煉的軍人，和烏布利希見慣的文官截然不同。

「不。」

烏布利希與對方握手致意，對這位威名赫赫的國家表達尊重。

那隻手曾經持槍擊斃某些無政府主義革命者的心臟，也曾經握過發佈《共產主義宣言》的馬克斯與恩格斯的手，在遙遠的上一個世紀，那是多麼地不可思議。

「能夠親眼見到您是我的榮幸，普魯士閣下。」

出身薩克森的他並不會對普魯士崇拜或愛戴，還能冷靜地思考如何將對方的身份做最有效的利用。

或許，蘇聯確實帶來一份特別的「大禮」。

1949年5月23日，德意志民主共和國成立，由德意志社會主義統一黨一黨專政的共和政體，不被世界承認，附屬於蘇聯而存在。

柏林市政廳內，基爾伯特和新任的畢艾克總統互相鞠躬，在這個共和而非君主的年代，再也不會有一方向另一方下跪效忠。

同樣的黑紅金三色國旗迎風招展，東與西的德意志卻已是擁有截然不同的政治制度、意識型態的兩個國家。

基爾伯特和路德維希終究走上相異的道路，分屬於對立的世界霸權之下，出於不得不然的選擇。

很久很久以後，當一切塵埃落定之後，法蘭西斯拿了一包親手烘焙的馬卡龍來到重新統一的柏林，拉著基爾伯特在街上隨意閒逛，聊起那個以鐵幕分割的時代。

「那時大家都嚇壞了，還在猜會不會你死了又生出個叫做德意志民主共和國的同伴。來個斯拉夫和日耳曼的混血美女也不錯，那胸部肯定……嘿嘿！」

法蘭西斯邊說邊在胸前比畫，基爾伯特沒好氣地罵道：「本大爺死不了也生不出個鬼來。」

「不然誰都知道你最討厭俄羅斯，怎麼可能沒有掙扎反抗再被抓去西伯利亞做苦工，反而轉了性成為蘇聯最聽話的小老弟。嘖嘖！這比你家弟弟去參加裸體馬拉松還要不可思議。」

法蘭西斯半開玩笑地調侃，出乎他意料的是，基爾伯特沒有暴跳如雷地反駁，只是把馬卡龍弄碎去餵廣場上的鴿群，暴殄天物的行為讓他看得心疼不已。

「west在西邊的德意志，東邊還少一個。」

不清不楚的一句話，法蘭西斯卻已聽得明白，他收起臉上的笑容，用略帶沙啞而性感的嗓音問道：「自由有許多困難，民主亦非完美，然而我們從未建造一堵牆把人民關在裡面，來防止他們離開我們……所以，你就背負起那一切？包括建立起那座受無數人憎恨的圍牆。」

「很划算不是嗎？有韓戰有越戰，至少沒有讓美國和蘇聯那兩個混蛋再搞出一個德戰來。」

基爾伯特聳聳肩說道，輕描淡寫的一句話，卻透出整個時代的無奈。

不是「背負」這種沈重又看似高尚的字眼，只是離不開腳下這片無數次縱馬馳騁、承載著數百年份記憶的土地。想要在廢墟上重建家園，不讓它再一次被戰火弄得荒涼猙獰，母親為兒子哭泣哀悼。

懷著這樣的心情，1961年8月，基爾伯特和烏布利希一同前往莫斯科，要求蘇聯同意東德封鎖前往西柏林的所有道路。

先是低矮的鐵絲網，接著加固為厚實的磚牆，配上無數的檢查崗睄與軍隊巡邏，便成為長達155公里的柏林圍牆，攔阻潮水般源源不絕的逃亡者，阻止東德的崩潰。

工程完成的那天深夜，基爾伯特拎著一袋啤酒，靠在已經完全闔起的勃蘭登堡大門上，一罐接著一罐喝了起來。

即使東西德早已分裂，這樣決絕的割裂依然讓他難以忍受，心臟彷彿被挖掉一般，空空蕩蕩，說不出的失落與疼痛。

不知過了多久，等到天際透出微光時，一個裝滿伏特加、香腸和酸黃瓜的紙袋放到基爾伯特面前，伴隨輕軟甜膩的聲音，隱而未顯的關切。

「姊姊說過，朋友難過時要陪在他旁邊……還有赫魯雪夫要我轉告你，辛苦了，你做得很好，蘇聯會永遠堅定地支持東德。」

基爾伯特拿起又酸又甜的酸黃瓜大口咀嚼，用譏嘲的口吻對不請自來的斯拉夫青年問道：「是推出去送死吧？」

「不會有事的，戰車、迫擊砲和步兵師已經部署齊全，絕對不讓美國有機會拆除圍牆。」

沒有理會對方的諷刺，伊凡自動坐到基爾伯特身邊，默默地喝著各自的啤酒和伏特加，士兵都被他摒退在遠處巡邏，現場安靜到連彼此的呼吸都清晰可聞。

夜空依然是深沉的黑，喝到微醺時，基爾伯特隨手拿起一個空酒瓶，一邊敲打勃蘭登堡大門堅硬的門柱、一邊輕輕哼起東德國歌的旋律。

掃清廢墟，重建家園，  
為了你崇高的事業，統一的祖國德意志  
不讓舊日災難重臨，為此我們緊密團結。  
我們要讓大家看見空前燦爛的陽光……

「在分割德意志時唱這種期待統一的歌，基爾伯特同志還真是矛盾。」

聽了一小段，伊凡便打斷基爾伯特的哼唱。

基爾伯特瞪了伊凡一眼，冷冷地說道：「要不是你太弱，本大爺犯得著幹這種破事嗎？」

不管是對是錯，一切都是基爾伯特自己的選擇。

他不想裝出一副無辜被害的模樣，只是面對迫使他走上這一步的蘇聯，依然有個疙瘩卡在心裡難以釋懷。

偏偏，東德的命運已經和蘇聯綁在一起，不管願不願意，都只能陪他繼續走下去。

彷彿聽到難以置信的話，伊凡狀似不解地歪了下頭問道：「你說蘇聯弱？」

「當然，說要嚴密封鎖西柏林，結果卻讓美國空投一堆物資進去的是哪位？如果愚蠢會痛，那你會整天都在哀嚎。」

「蘇聯可以全部擊墜，轟炸機過去一次就把美國的蠢東西清得乾乾淨淨。我可是為了你才不打的，怕弟弟受傷會讓你心疼難過。」

伊凡邊說邊舉起雙手畫了一個大大的圓弧，基爾伯特卻嗤之以鼻，不相信其中有幾分真心。

純真的外表下是令人戰慄的極端與瘋狂，基爾伯特還記得史達林死後東德抗暴運動的結局，蘇聯的坦克車與機關槍引領東柏林重歸「和諧」。

「是到處惹禍作怪，卻不敢真的和美國撕破臉挑起世界大戰吧？」

「一切都是為了世界和平，讓人類擺脫核子武器的噩夢。」

作為威脅世界和平的恐怖強權，伊凡臉不紅氣不喘地宣稱，隨即一臉興味地打量基爾伯特，笑嘻嘻地說道：「但是你家的科學家說過，第四次世界大戰中人類的武器會是石頭和木棒。基爾伯特同志穿獸皮衣光腳扔石頭的樣子，肯定會非常有趣的吧？」

「哦？到時可以拿木棍打爛你的熊腦袋嗎？尊敬的俄羅斯閣下。」

基爾伯特揮了揮手上的空酒瓶發問，要是換成其他的附庸國，這種態度肯定會被伊凡用懲罰遊戲教訓一番。

伊凡對基爾伯特的容忍度卻高了許多，不但不以為意，還悠然自得地笑著說道： 「我相信你絕對捨不得。」

「啊？」

基爾伯特瞬間繃緊神經，有種心事被戳穿的恐慌感，不小心用力過猛把手上的空酒瓶砸得粉碎。

然而伊凡下一句話，卻讓他彷彿被當頭淋了桶冷水，心瞬間涼了下來。

「畢竟東德是蘇聯最親密的盟友，感謝你為了我建造柏林圍牆。」

「……」

基爾伯特瞬用力握緊拳頭，讓酒瓶碎片深深刺入掌心，傳來的痛楚讓他稍稍冷靜下來，心情卻依然五味雜陳，有不願屈服的驕傲、有不得不隱忍的怨憤，還有迫於形勢作出抉擇的悲哀。

從今以後，擅自越過封鎖線便意味著死亡，分裂的悲痛時刻盤旋在德意志人心中，儘管他比誰都想過去，踩上另一半熟悉的德意志土地、去見親愛的弟弟路德維希。

他同樣痛苦，但又討厭示弱，尤其是在伊凡面前示弱，不願讓對方發現自己的脆弱和不堪，更不能被發現那幽微難解的情感。

「那可不是為你而建的，還有，本大爺從來都不是東德。」

帶來的啤酒喝完了，基爾伯特乾脆搶走伊凡的伏特加一口飲盡，清涼的酒液迅速從喉嚨到胸口燒灼開來，嗆得他一陣猛咳，腦袋也在高濃度酒精作用下變得昏昏沈沈。

「還有好幾瓶，你可以儘量喝。」

伊凡輕拍基爾伯特的背脊幫他順氣，一邊笑著說道：「正好我也不喜歡東德國歌，還是《牢不可破的聯盟》最好，而且要所有國家手牽手一起唱。友誼與勤勞中我們永遠聯合，偉大的蘇維埃聯盟貫穿時代……」

看著伊凡近在咫尺的臉龐，基爾伯特忽然有股衝動，想要毀掉那看似天真燦爛的笑臉的衝動。

俄羅斯要的是朋友，就像寂寞的孩子想找個玩伴，喜歡的就留著、不喜歡的就丟掉，時不時欺壓作弄。

基爾伯特卻一點也不想要扮家家酒似的朋友或家人，存在於他內心深處的是不能訴諸於口的愛情，而孩子氣的伊凡從來就不懂得愛情。

但他就是不甘心，憑什麼自己必須掙扎隱忍，對方卻永遠都是一副輕鬆自在無所謂的模樣？

「閉嘴！」

或許是酒精降低了一直以來的自制力，在回過神來之前，基爾伯特就用力把伊凡推倒在地，胡亂扯開上衣鈕釦，直接按住他佈滿猙獰傷痕的左胸口。

「你說，本大爺捨不捨得把你的心臟挖出來洩恨？反正你自己也挖過了，在科西嘉矮子還上竄下跳的時代。」

不給對方回答的機會，基爾伯特說完便吻上伊凡冰涼柔軟的嘴唇，出於求而不可得的煩悶焦躁，出於最原始的慾望，對自己所思念歡的對象。

儘管曾經偷偷研究過不少相關知識，第一次接吻的基爾伯特還是沒有任何技巧可言，他先是小力啃咬，接著用濕熱的舌頭撬開伊凡的嘴唇，粗魯地侵入對方的口腔內吸吮滑動。

沒有法蘭西斯形容的觸電或甜蜜的滋味，那感覺卻是該死的好，強吻人人聞之色變的俄羅斯、恐怖的伊凡‧布拉金斯基，這大膽的冒險說出去肯定會嚇傻一堆人。

「唔……」

伊凡想要把基爾伯特踹開，掏出水管砸破那銀色的頭顱，然而，在看到對方混雜痛苦與情慾的豔紅色眼眸時，他又莫名地產生一絲迷惑。

在曾經的俄羅斯宮廷裡，伊凡見過不少歡愛的場面，當然，從來沒有人敢對他做出這樣親密的舉動。

感覺意外地不壞，雖然技巧差得可以。

短暫的放縱後，基爾伯特終於找回德意志人引以為豪的自制力，硬生生停止動作，試圖把一切掩飾過去。

那是不能洩漏的秘密，絕對不允許跨越的界限。

「這是打招呼而已，你可別多想，」

基爾伯特氣息有些不穩，臉上還帶著淡淡的紅潮，卻硬是裝出平靜的模樣，用不自然的語氣辦解道：「你們俄羅斯人見面不是都要擁吻的嗎？本大爺只是入境隨俗。」

「很高興你終於有屬於俄羅斯的自覺，但男性之間是擁抱和碰臉頰喔！基爾伯特同志該好好學習俄羅斯禮儀了……在睡醒以後。」

伊凡用自己的臉頰碰了碰基爾伯特的臉頰當示範，接著笑吟吟地舉起水管使勁一揮，直接把醉眼迷濛的銀髮青年砸到暈迷。

聽說德意志人最愛在喝醉時發酒瘋，唱歌砸店幹架裸泳樣樣都來，大概是喝太多才會醉糊塗了。

伊凡這樣想著，卻下意識用冰涼的指尖輕輕摩擦被吻到微微發熱的嘴唇，胸口漸漸熱了起來，異樣的觸動在心中萌生。

此時已然旭日東昇，朝陽將基爾伯特軍服上的肩章照得翌翌奪目。

伊凡有些訝異地發現，自己似乎對銀髮青年的冒犯與放縱特別容忍，容忍這個高傲強悍絕不服輸，私底下散漫隨性常幹蠢事、戰場上又殘忍狡猾到令人無比痛恨的普魯士。

或許是因為，除了姊妹和美國那個年輕自負的蠢蛋以外，那是唯一不畏懼自己的存在，像一頭兇狠暴躁的紅眼兔子，生氣勃勃彷彿有用不完的活力，逗弄起來特別有趣。

「混帳，你一直都不懂，本大爺最……是你。」

突然，昏睡中的基爾伯特扭了扭身體，皺起眉頭說了句夢話，聲音模模糊糊地聽不真切。

答案肯定是「討厭」。

基爾伯特最討厭的就是伊凡，一如他數百年來所宣稱的，但伊凡發覺，自己或許不排斥另一個完全相反的答案。

「喔？」

伊凡輕鬆地把基爾伯特扛到肩上，走到自己開來的吉普車後座扔了進去，準備帶這個醉鬼去找烏布利希。

關上車門前，他偏頭想了一想，突然低下頭湊到基爾伯特耳邊，用比平常更加甜膩的聲音，傾訴一個自己也不知是真是假的秘密。

「但，我似乎有點喜歡你呢～☆」

從那一晚起，彷彿某扇長年緊鎖的大門被緩緩打開，伊凡與基爾伯特隱隱感覺到有些事物正悄然改變，但又不約而同地選擇無視。

柏林圍牆最終被確定下來，東德的政局也隨之穩定，逐漸成為共產主義的優等生，蘇聯最為倚重的附庸國。

作為普魯士和俄羅斯，數百年來反反覆覆的結盟敵對讓他們對彼此相當熟悉，時而你來我往針鋒相對，卻有種奇異的融洽與默契。

東德上交無數相機汽車工業機具，誇大數據讓蘇聯用來宣揚共產主義的經濟，用自己的資源填補對方薄弱的民生工業。

蘇聯不斷向德國美國法國英國施壓，要求他們承認東德有合法的政府是獨立的國家，還在對方的要求下把戰車開上佈拉格廣場。

伊凡說這是同志情誼，基爾伯特說這是利用壓榨，而據拉脫維亞轉述西方國家的說法，那是狼狽為奸。

1962年古巴飛彈危機，美蘇對立達到最高點，將世界逼往核子戰爭的懸崖邊緣。  
「你到底鬧夠了沒有？」

那時基爾伯特衝進伊凡的辦公室拍桌大罵，還把厚厚一疊的飛彈佈署計畫掃落在地。伊凡卻沒有動怒，反而裝出委屈的模樣指控。

「都是美國欺人太甚，你怎麼可以替他說話不陪我一起對付他？聽說你以前還幫他做過軍事訓練。」

「你想找死本大爺恕不奉陪！從莫斯科到華盛頓，從柏林到巴黎，整個歐洲將在你的理想下化為一片廢墟。」

「那正好，我們可以在廢墟上建立一個美好的新世界。」

伊凡撥動桌上的地球儀，接著又握住基爾伯特結著粗繭的雙手，拉著他輕快地在原地轉了個圈圈。

兒童的天真稚氣與殺戮者的嗜血殘暴，截然相反的氣質在斯拉夫青年身上完美地統合。

不是混雜的灰色，而是純粹的白與黑，比誰都恐怖，偏偏基爾伯特愛上了就再也無法抽離。

基爾伯特自認為掩飾得很好，年復一年的朝夕相處讓他和伊凡日漸親近，卻始終沒有跨越那條界限。

他們相互猜疑又相互信任，是宗主國與附庸國，是合作無間的盟友也是持續爭鬥的敵手，鐵幕裡的日子就這樣時而緩慢、時而快速地流逝過去。

有時公務之餘，伊凡會拉著基爾伯特到城內閒逛，在飄盪格林卡和柴可夫斯基樂音的積雪街道上，花上一個多小時就為了排隊買一條香蕉或二球冰淇淋，偶爾捎上愛沙尼亞、拉脫維亞和立陶宛。

那是難得單純愉悅的時光，他們可以從普希金聊到腳踏車，從獅心王理查說到尼布龍根的指環，最後放空腦袋品嚐五顏六色的冰淇淋，沒有越戰沒有導彈，淡淡的幸福從舌蕾傳到大腦，讓原本習慣黑咖啡的基爾伯特漸漸喜歡上甜食。

伊凡更是徹底的甜食主義者，除了伏特加和冰淇淋以外，他還酷愛俄羅斯紅茶，添加滿滿的方糖、果醬或蜂蜜，配上同樣甜膩的蛋糕或餅乾，像一頭愛抱著蜜罐大吃的白熊。

誰能想得到，就是這樣一個孩子氣的斯拉夫青年，能夠隨意一句抹消成千上萬的異議者，壓制所有渴望自由的聲音。

偏偏最後的最後，他還是放開了東德，放開基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特。

1970年4月19日，在蘇聯的斡旋下，東與西的德意志在埃爾伏特會談上相見，而西德也終於正式承認東德。

「這是開始的結束，我們在一條漫長而辛苦的道路上，不論有怎樣的分歧，我們終究會在這條道路上相會。」

西德的布朗得總理如此宣稱，基爾伯特和路德維希沒有激動到互相擁抱，只是靜靜地十指交扣，無聲傳達彼此的思念與決心。

1987年6月12日，美國的雷根總統帶著阿爾弗雷德抵達勃蘭登堡大門，對著四萬多名聽眾發表演說。

「如果你要尋求和平與自由，如果你要為蘇聯和東歐尋求繁榮，那就到這扇門前來吧！請打開這扇門，推倒這堵牆！戈巴契夫先生以及……伊凡‧布拉金斯基先生。」

被特別點名的伊凡正站在柏林圍牆的哨塔上聽著，過程中無意識地扣住基爾伯特的左手腕，緊緊地，出於自己也未曾察覺的倉皇。

基爾伯特沒有掙脫，神情平靜自然，還舉起右手幫伊凡抹去額頭的薄汗。

童話應該終結在最美好的時刻，一如伊凡所嚮往的那樣。

全世界的無產階級聯合起來，所有同伴聚集在名為蘇聯的大家庭之中，要泯除一切的貧窮、悲哀與不平等，建造一個不虞匱乏的時代。

那是一個世紀以來數億人類或擁有或幻滅過的理想，可惜理想的烏托邦終究只存在於馬克斯的夢中或莫爾爵士的筆下。

曾經的蘇聯用巨大的國家機器建造出一個現世的烏托邦，耗費無數鮮血、淚水與鋼鐵，成為第一個把人類送上太空的國家，與美國分庭抗禮的世界霸權，刻著金色鐮刀和鐵鎚的紅色旗幟在佔地球六分之一的土地上高高飄揚。

然而，四十年的時光一晃而過，蘇聯並非完全虛有其表，但確實逐漸土崩瓦解。美好的理想終究敵不過人心，貪污、腐敗以及把一切聲音消弭於無形的專制拖垮了一切。

1989年11月9日，緊閉多年的勃蘭登堡大門終於再次敞開。

那一夜，柏林彷彿成為一座大型的垃圾處理廠，而廢棄物正是那堵基爾伯特親自下另建設、又親自下令摧毀的柏林圍牆。

東西柏林的民眾都陷入一種嘉年華似的狂歡之中，駕駛開來怪手推倒一座座遼望塔和電網，工人拿出巨大電鋸將圍牆截斷分裂，再由群眾一面面推倒。

駐紮在東德的蘇聯軍隊想要介入，但沒有莫斯科的命令他們什麼都不能做，而莫斯科方面始終沈默。

圍牆東側的邊境員警曾經無情地擊斃所有試圖逃亡至西柏林的人民，如今卻自動放下槍枝，開放邊境檢查站讓東德人蜂擁著進入西柏林，進入那個在社會主義者眼中、充滿罪惡的資本主義世界。

而更多人迫不及待地破壞鐵絲網，翻過圍牆一越而下，對面有素不相識、高舉雙手歡呼著迎接他們的同胞。

基爾伯特沒有加入歡慶的行列。

和當初建造柏林圍牆時一樣，他提著滿滿一大袋的威麥啤酒爬上圍牆，喝了一瓶又一瓶，慶祝自己即將與摯愛的弟弟團聚、祭奠自己曾經付出無數心力的德意志民主共和國的末路。

以及，半個世界的崩塌、一個時代的終結。

莫特科和柏林畢竟距離太過遙遠，直到隔天清晨街上狂歡的群眾散去大半，伊凡才風塵僕仆地趕到柏林，費了一番功夫找到即將離去的基爾伯特。

銀髮青年披著灰綠色的東德軍官外套，正以閒散的姿態坐在厚重的圍牆之上，身旁亂七八糟堆滿了空酒瓶。

「本大爺特地留下來跟你道別，有沒有很感動？」

基爾伯特的狀態算不上好，被嚴重的經濟危機拖垮了身體，卻仍漫不在乎地朝伊凡微笑，彷彿壓在身上的千斤重擔憑空消失，說不出的隨意灑脫。

「你……」

伊凡遲疑著不知如何開口，基爾伯特就已經從四公尺的高牆上一躍而下，這高度普通人來說過於危險，在曾經的條頓戰神眼中卻是不值一提。

只是基爾伯特低估了他身體虛弱的程度，著地時腳下一軟，眼看就要摔倒在地。

「小心！」

伊凡一個箭步奔上前去扶住基爾伯特。

攬住那有些消瘦卻依然溫暖的身軀時，有那麼一瞬間，伊凡胸口一痛，感到難以名狀的失落。

捨不得放開、甚至想要開口挽留對方，不是為了維護蘇聯在東歐的勢力，就只是想把這個數十年來朝夕相處的銀髮青年繼續留在身邊。

然而話到嘴邊又被嚥了下去，只因數百年來的因緣讓伊凡比誰都熟悉普魯士，熟悉基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特。

他的靈魂烙印著一個信仰，不因情感而迷惘、不為困厄而動搖。

而那個信仰，名為國家。

「戈巴契夫要我轉告你，蘇聯不會幹涉東德的決定。恭喜，你自由了。」

最終，伊凡什麼也沒有說，他放開基爾伯特並後退一步，面無表情地宣佈莫斯科的立場，語氣有些僵硬。

蘇聯其實可以拖著德意志一起毀滅，用鋪天蓋地的坦克車與轟炸機徹底封鎖東德邊境，但戈巴契夫不允許，而伊凡自己也不願意，出於他還弄不明白的原因。

「我要先回莫斯科，再來你想做什麼都隨你便。」

伊凡說完便轉身離去，不想面對注定讓自己難堪的場面。

基爾伯特卻拉住伊凡的圍巾不讓他離去，還把最後一瓶啤酒塞到他冰涼的手裡。

「先等等，有好東西要給你看。」

基爾伯特從牆邊的袋子裡取出五顏六色的噴漆罐，又從口袋裡挑出一張泛黃的舊照片，決定構圖便開始在柏林圍牆上塗鴉起來。

那是十年前蘇聯與東德的領導人——勃列日涅夫和昂納克公開擁吻的照片，被傳媒宣稱為同志間的友誼之吻，一度刊登在東歐各大報紙的頭版上。

「在共產主義的不朽勝利中，我們看到親愛祖國的未來。為了她那飄揚的鮮紅旗幟，我們永遠忠誠無私地屹立。」

基爾伯特一邊塗鴉一邊哼唱蘇聯的國歌，塗鴉歪七扭八、曲調明顯走音，歌詞在一切即將崩毀的時刻顯得特別諷刺。

「全部都要打碎，你畫這個有什麼意義？」

伊凡看了一會，還是看不出基爾伯特在畫什麼，他打開啤酒喝了一口，退冰後的啤酒味道分外苦澀。

他明知無論東德的成立或離去都是大勢所趨，但就是毫無來由地覺得委屈，因為對方來得乾脆也走得乾脆。

「誰說要打碎？這一段圍牆本大爺要留著讓人來塗鴉，就叫做東區畫廊好了。總要留點東西當紀念，慶祝本大爺擺脫你這個禍害。」

基爾伯特興致勃勃地畫著，他要把這幅畫永遠留在柏林圍牆上，紀念即將覆滅的東德與蘇聯，紀念這個以冷戰為名、即將湮滅於歷史之中的極端的年代。

一個世紀前德國表現主義剛興起時，基爾伯特也跟一些橋派畫家有來往，對強調個性與激情的用色頗有興趣，他故意把兩位領導人的臉被噴成淡黃色和青綠色，充分展現作者的惡趣味。

可惜基爾伯特的畫技實在太過差勁，他的左手能使出凌厲的劍擊和準確的槍法，卻怎樣也畫不出來兩名大男人擁吻的姿勢。

「算了算了，這樣就夠了。」

基爾伯特在一次次努力未果後選擇放棄，他搔搔頭，把用來參考的照片揉成一團丟進樹叢裡，留下一幅未完成的塗鴉。

「這個還你本大爺不要了，還有加理寧格勒……哥尼斯堡就留給你了。」

最後，基爾伯特摘下胸前白金製成的勝利勛章扔給伊凡，那是蘇聯最高級別的軍功勛章，東德臣屬於俄羅斯的證明之一。

他隨意向伊凡揮揮手，有意無意地不說出告別的話語，隨即轉身朝勃蘭登堡大門走去，準備踏上德意志聯邦共和國的土地，有自己的親人與同胞、真正的容身之所。

基爾伯特猜想，伊凡肯定會留在原地看著自己的背影，他才不相信那頭北極熊真的和表面上裝得一樣淡定。

所以他走得很慢，背脊挺得如利劍一般筆直，步伐堅定而決絕。

那是屬於普魯士的、屬於基爾伯特的驕傲與尊嚴。

十步。

兩個德國即將合而為一，溫水港加里寧格勒依然屬於俄羅斯——曾經的國王之城哥尼斯堡，條頓騎士團數百年來的首都，普魯士君王加冕的所在。

普魯士把哥尼斯堡留給俄羅斯，基爾伯特把心臟留給伊凡，包括那些不願訴諸於口的思念。

這樣就夠了，他想。

三十步。

他滿心喜悅，卻又悵然若失，想著弟弟會怎樣激動地迎接歸來的自己，想著如今的伊凡是怎樣的表情。能不能看出那幅畫是什麼？又會不會有一點點的捨不得自己？

沒有國家、沒有政府、沒有土地，僅僅作為基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特的自己。

五十步。

基爾伯特遠遠看到勃蘭登堡大門，頂端的勝利女神高舉權杖指向黎明前淡青色的天空，她曾於耶拿戰爭後被拿破崙奪去，又於來比錫戰役後被普魯士奪回，在同盟的俄羅斯相助之下。

許多東西柏林的青年還聚集在這座德意志的國門之前狂歡，發射一朵又一朵的煙花，無數璀璨的光點將夜空裝扮得絢爛無比。

基爾伯特忽然想到，十多年前蘇聯將東德第一位宇航員送上太空時，自己也興奮到買來小山一樣高的煙火不停施放，為前往浩瀚宇宙探險的雅恩餞行。

他們還在佈滿千億星辰的太空中結婚，東德的小沙人和蘇聯的瑪莎娃娃。

時光會自動處理好一切，宛如潮水般的悲哀也總有退去的一天，讓基爾伯特淡忘那許許多多的不得已，被迫屈服被迫妥協的氣憤，記得大片向日葵田美好的風景、記得一次次排隊買來的香草冰淇淋甜膩的滋味，還有那一邊抱怨一邊玩得不亦樂乎的堆雪人遊戲。

他總是堆出一個傻兮兮的胖雪人，扣一個垃圾桶當帽子，用破床單冒充圍巾，說那叫做伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

他一直在克制自己，不敢跨越那個界線。

普魯士無所畏懼，基爾伯特卻從來沒有勇氣，說他喜歡伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

沒有第五十一步，因為那時基爾伯特已經回頭奔去，一如當年縱橫沙場時的迅速矯捷。

伊凡還留在原地，他找出被扔到樹叢裡的照片攤平，對照著把那幅畫到一半的塗鴉完成，最後才拿起基爾伯特給的啤酒瓶，靜靜地喝著。

兄弟之吻——後世的人們是如此稱呼它的，蘇聯總書記和東德領袖在1979年一次公開會面上緊緊擁抱，嘴唇對嘴唇的接吻。

這可以是政治性的塗鴉，深刻諷刺兩國充滿虛偽與利用的同盟；可以是歷史記憶的留存，關乎德意志過去的苦難與分裂、東德蘇聯曾經的親密與情誼；但又也可以什麼都不是，就只是基爾伯特對伊凡彆扭又隱晦的思念。

現在，基爾伯特的畫由伊凡完成了，可能出於無聊、也可能是任何一個微不足道的理由。

但基爾伯特已經不想去管，他欠缺一點坦承的勇氣，伊凡的舉動剛剛好就給了他這份勇氣。

「本大爺改變主意了，果然還是要有始有終。」

猝不及防地，基爾伯特搶過伊凡喝剩的啤酒一飲而盡，在對方略帶驚愕的注視中，做出自己渴望已久的舉動——用力捏住斯拉夫青年白晰的臉龐。

柔軟冰涼的觸感讓基爾伯特滿意地笑了起來，他的語氣揶揄，帶著惡作劇成功的喜悅。挑在蘇聯越來越虛弱的時候動手，倒有幾分趁人之危的嫌疑。

「你猜猜看，這幅畫該叫什麼名字？」

趁著伊凡反應過來之前，基爾伯特墊高腳尖，摟住對方的脖子吻了上去，姿勢一如牆上的勃列日涅夫和昂納克。

一觸即分的吻，輕輕淺淺，卻異常灼熱，藏著不知多少年的思念。

“ Ich liebe dich. ”

——我愛你。

「這次可不是打招呼。」

基爾伯特說完便轉身離去，神色如常，微微泛紅的耳朵卻洩漏他的情緒。

他的背脊依舊挺得筆直，步伐則比上次快了一些， 帶著尷尬與傻氣，還有點落荒而逃的意味。

基爾伯特不想知道對伊凡的回答，無論拒絕或是接受。

但他就是想要這樣做，雖然這樣其實很狡滑，在即將離去的最後時刻告白。

基爾伯特喜歡伊凡，喜歡了數十年數百年，曾經自欺欺人、曾經隱忍掙扎，就是不敢拋開一切顧慮坦誠自己的心意。

橫亙在彼此之間的不只是你愛我我不愛你的情感掙扎，更是伴隨國家與民族、身份與職責而來，難以踰越的鴻溝。

但，既然蘇聯可以崩解、德國可以統一而一切可以終結，他又為什麼不可以放縱一回？

愛情不是一個人的獨腳戲，總該把另一個人也拉下水，不然也太吃虧。

________________________________________

因為卡文和工作忙的關係隔了好幾個月才更新，真的很抱歉orz

1.阿登納和阿西的演說都是歷史上阿登納說的，不過時間點要更晚一些  
2.法叔關於柏林圍牆的說法是後來美國總統說的  
3.阿普的那幅畫，直接搜尋「兄弟之吻」就可以看到介紹和原畫，大膽的擁吻啊www  
4.太空中結婚的梗一開始是從Absurd的文中知道的，之前寫特典時有用過，  
因為（個人認為）太經典了所以這裡又提了一下


End file.
